the return of the ring
by Archillion
Summary: frodo returns to find the ring...
1. The Ring

It's been 15 long years sense The Ring was destroyed. It's been 15 long years sense Frodo sailed away. It's been 15 long years sense the fellowship has met. It has been 15 years of peace. ***  
  
Galadriel walked around Lorien. Her eyes half closed from lack of sleep. Something is not right. Thought Galadriel. There was quiet, for all of Lorien was asleep. Galadriel walked towards her mirror. She stopped halfway there, her eyes shot open. "The Ring is back!" *** 1 Months Later  
  
"I've called all of you here today for a very important reason." Said Elrond. All of the original fellowship stood around him, (except Boromir and Frodo). Arwen and Galadriel were standing besides him. "The Ring is back." The fellowship gasped. "Bot it was destroyed!" roared Gimli. "Apparently not," said Gandalf. "Gollum fell into Mount Doom with The Ring! I saw it myself." said Sam. "Please let Elrond speak!" yelled Legolas. "Yes! Let the man speak." said Aragorn. "I'll let Galadriel tell the story." said Elrond. Galadriel stepped forward, "A month ago I got the strong feeling that something was not right in Middle Earth. I found out that fragments of the ring were recovered from what was left of Sauron's forces. They remade The Ring. It is not as strong as it was before, but still it poses the greatest threat to Middle Earth." There was an eerie moment of silence. "Well," said Aragorn, "looks like were goin' ring hunting again." "Not without me." A four fingered hand was seen in the threshold. 


	2. Friends Unite, part 1

"Frodo. is that you?" asked Sam. "It is Sam," replied Frodo as his whole body emerged. "FRODO!" yelled Merry and Pippin. They ran up and hugged him. "Were have you been all theses years?" asked Merry through tears. "In the lands of Beregost, far, far away from Middle Earth. But I can barely recognize you two?" said Frodo. "I should say the same!" said Pippin. Frodo got away from Merry and Pippin, only to come face to face with Sam. " Sam!" exclaimed Frodo. "It's been along time hasn't it?" said Sam. "It has my old friend, it has." Then the two friends hugged. It was one of those moments that they will never forget. "Ah! Gandalf! How are you these days?" "I'm fine Frodo. its great to see you again" said Gandalf as he smiled. "Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas! How good it is to see you all!" exclaimed Frodo. "Your bow is strong." said Legolas. This ment that Frodo was strong, and his youth was still with him. "Ar, you've grown stronger over the years. You could now have the ring and not feel its strain," said Gimli. "Thanks Gimli, and Legolas." said Frodo. "Frodo I have known you from basically day one, but I have never seen you like this." Aragon smiled as he said this. "Yes, I know." said Frodo. "Well anyway, I'd like you to meet some friends I met in Beregost." Three figures walked in the outdoor room. 


	3. Friends Unite, part 2

"These are Dark Elves." Dark Elves were the same height as normal elves. They had a tan skin not a pale one. Also, they had a red or black tail, that looked like a horses. " The tall one on the right is Grayswandir." "Hello," said Grayswandir, " it's nice to meet you all." At his side he carried a long sword, like Aragorn. He passed an unnoticed wink to Legolas. It was like they have met before. "The person right next to him is Katana, also Grayswandir' s girlfriend." said Frodo "Hello, Elrond it's nice that you have this little not so secret meeting place." said Katana. Kat, carried a short bow and many throwing daggers. "Well hello." said Elrond, slightly taken aback. "How do you know my name anyway?" "Of all people, you should know. Us elves have great hearing." said Kat. (Kat is short for Katana.) "You would think that the high elf of Rivendel would know that." a mysterious figure stepped out of the shadows. "And that," said Frodo, "is Hamen. He's very strange, but don't get on his bad side or he'll chop you in half." Hamen smiled. "Ai. Frodo should know." "What does THAT mean." yelled Sam. "Well. I got on his bad side and he chopped of a part of my ear." said Frodo embarrassed. The fellowship laughed. Even Elrond and Galadriel couldn't hold back tears. "I'm only here because I have to," said Hamen angrily. After Arwen stopped laughing she asked, "Why did Hamen have to come anyway?" "Well," said Grayswandir, " he is the kings son. He would rather be in an army than rule the lands, so his father thought it would do good for him to come with us." "I have made my decision. We will leave in two days for Mordor. Queen Arwen shall rule while I am gone." said Aragorn. Everyone agreed and the fellowship was once again! 


End file.
